konikifandomcom-20200214-history
Faustian Space Station
The station is in high orbit over Talon, it is set up at a lagrange point so that it is looking over the island of Koniki and able to see it at a distance. It is Faust's main base where all construction for his various troops are made and where the main body of Mother resides. __TOC__ History The Station itself was actually owned by the group who created Faust, he took it over shortly after the virus took him, using the various security measures built in to easily wipe out all resistance to him and infecting whatever soldiers came across him. While the station was made to house a cities population Faust had little need for that much living space so he converted the lower ten floors into manufacturing space. While able to handle many tasks on his own given his complicated brain, he found himself needing help running the station and so he invented Mother, who is basically the heart and soul of the station. She is able to run all aspects of the station while also acting as a living computer network. Faust used the bodies of the reploids he killed as material to reinforce the station in various areas as well as expanding the military areas for what would be his army. Layout The station's shape is like that of an triangular asteroid, with rotating sections to generate gravity and rotating cylinders every twenty floor that are attached by spacebridges. The station has no windows, instead it has projectors on the inside to give the illusion of such, this was done to reduce weak points in the stations shell. Living Areas As the station was made for a private group it does not have the rigors of a military station, being far more comfortable to live in. Faust has left only five floors of the living areas, which is still more than enough space to house a small town worth of people. Each room is a very large apartment, with a giant projected window upon the far wall about two stories tall. A cozy living area with a screen that is hooked into the station's PA and emergency broadcasts, a gas fire place and overstuffed couch and chairs, with a coffee table. There is also a full kitchen with ample supply of food and supplies. It has a resort level bathroom and bed, with large walk in showers and tubs and king sized bed. Utility and amenities Located just below the living area are floors dedicated to farming and resources, seeing as the station was supposed to be self sustaining it had artificual gardens and flash cloned animals for food. Faust has put civilian model soldiers in charge of keeping it working, although Reploids dont need food he seems to enjoy it. Along with the farm there is also the power centers and sewage, which admittedly sees little use with how many residents are reploids, but water is still needed for certain tasks. The power centers are monitored by more civilian class soldiers that are insulated with thicker armor and rubber around key points of their anatomy. they are also graded against molten metal and high height, so they can do work upon any energy furnaces that are needed for waste disposal, which is transmitted into batteries, giving the station a surplus for when their is a loss in power and all neccesary components can remain active. Such as doors, gravity, and life support. Laboratories Faust's pride and joy is located near the top of the station and takes up five floors, it is filled with labs upon labs, where he runs experiments and tests. In space his materials are limited so most of the experiments are based in mechanics, AI, and energy. The halls of this area are reminescent of a hospital, white and clean, which he perfers, to keep all parts of an experiment confined to its lab. It is the most heavily patrolled area of the station, as he finds it the most important. Military Areas Above the manufactoring section is the militaristic section of the station, which Faust had to do little modification to beyond removing the barracks. It takes up ten floors of the station, it is the second most patrolled area of the station as the troops move through exercises and keep watch. It houses the armory for the soldiers, repair bays for all creations, and staging areas and hangars for transport, which open to giant doors to allow a mass transit. It is also where pod launchers are housed for quick transport of troops to Koniki's or Talon's surface. up to ten troops or two titans can gather into the pods and be shot out from launcher located in a 360 circle on the station so they can be sent were neccesary. Bridge The bridge is located at the very top of the station, it is where all commands are transmitted from Mother to the rest of the station and is occupied by soldiers and gold soldiers. They double check everything Mother sends them to make sure the station stays in complete flow as well to be prepared for an attack should it ever happen. Mother's Chamber Mother's main body is located at the rear of the station, taking up 30 floors of the station her body is guarded with point defenses and thick shell. The station can open up to allow her to move freely, however such happen only during emergency.